Many attributes contribute to the appearance of hair considered to be attractive. For instance, hair with a full and thick appearance is very desirable. In contrast, hair with a thin appearance is not as attractive, and can even lead to a perception that the thin-haired individual is older than their chronological age. Because of the foregoing problems associated with thin hair, many individuals expend great effort and time on grooming, yet still do not attain their desired hairstyle and appearance. This can lead to frustration and/or lack of confidence in his or her appearance. These problems can be experienced by both female and male consumers and at a variety of ages.
In view thereof, there is a need to provide consumers with a hair care composition that includes actives which increase hair diameter and therefore create a fuller and thicker appearance of the hair.